Blane Loses It
by bratpackfilmfan
Summary: Blane has a bad day...on the new girl's first day.


**One shot. Takes place prior to Purple Haze.**

The school bell rang; school was in session. Everyone looked bored, disoriented and disgruntled, but none compared to Blane Whittaker. He was furious, fuming. Something was up, and nobody else but him knew. He stormed down the hallways and yanked open his locker, ripped some books out of it, smashed it shut and stormed off. Everyone else began to stare at the increasingly angry Blane, storming everywhere and flipping off people.

Blane then came across Fifty Pence and his buddies. "Hey look, it's the Blane! The dork! Oi, cough up some money, eh?" as his friends laughed. Blane had veins coming out of his forehead. "Look man, I don't wanna deal with you."

"What, you're angry cuz I threw a little snowball at your precious Daisy, huh? Ha!"

Blane lost his shit and pushed Fifty to the ground. One of his other buddies grabs Blane by the arm and begins twisting it as his second buddy punched him in the gut, but Blane was so furious that the adrenaline he already had made him feel absolutely nothing. He was able to grab the two buddies and smash their heads together, then pick up Fifty himself and do a Casey Heynes on him.

He walked away from the three squirming boys on the ground and to class. Mr. Flatley and Mrs. Templeman were there. "Okay class, we have a new student today!"

Everyone groaned. "Class, I'd like you to meet Ms. Avril Franklin."

A cheery gothic-looking girl in a purple/white uniform entered the class with a cheery face. "Hi!" she yelled.

The class just stared at her with bewildered expressions on their faces and looked away. Avril's smile wasn't dropping any time soon, though. "Daisy usually sits in this seat but she's sick today." Flatley says to Avril. Daisy's seat was next to Blane's.

Avril sits near Blane, who was even more pissed off that he has to put his emotions in a vault so he doesn't disappoint the new blood. Fakely but enough to be believable, Blane says: "Hey."

Avril: "Hi! This is all new to me, I don't know where to start."

Blane: "Don't...d-don't worry. Ya know, you'll get to um...know."

Avril: "I surely hope this school is better than my old one. All I got out of there was whiteboard markers and paper planes thrown at my head. It was horrible."

Empathy began entering Blane's head. It was almost overtaking the anger. The real reason Avril got this treatment was because many perceived her to be a goody two shoes. But really deep down, she was an innocent girl who had feelings and felt extremely hurt, at primary school, the majority of the students became pessimistic by the end, whereas Avril remained happy. Nobody liked her optimism.

She developed a personality that would only make others dislike her more. It was a one-way path for her that she felt unable to walk back from. Blane saw right through Avril, and saw the true innocence and genuinely caring personality that failed to shine.

However, he shakes his head and goes straight to being pissed again after the two stop conversing.

Later on in the class, Flatley had left which was discussing the human anatomy, Avril kindly asks to go the bathroom which she is allowed. After she leaves, Blane's anger explodes again, when Daisy's two friends, Kaleigh and Zara, begin calling him a dork to the whole class' laughter. Stewart quietly puts his head down signaling to Blane, whom he was friends with since they were six, he didn't find it funny.

Blane's face became beetroot red. The words 'DORK' echoed through his head. "You and Avril could get along so much together, you're both dorks!" Zara yells. The classroom explodes with laughter. Stewart looks to Blane, whose face was as red as the blood pumping through it, and ducks like it's a fucking 1951 atomic bomb drill.

Blane picks up his desk, as the side of it swiped Avril's (Blane did it so fast her desk didn't even wobble and it was completely intact). He swung it over his back and then smashed it as hard as he could over the desk of the popular people laughing at him; Daisy's friends and a bunch of the other kids that picked on Blane. Bits of his desk flung across the room, one barely missing Rose who was completely stunned.

The entire class and Templeman went completely dead silent. Blane obliterated his desk all over a third of the class in absolute rage.

 **SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

His voice boomed throughout the class like a shockwave. The people he was targeting took a full brunt of it. The two girls got chair bits stuck in their hair and feared being embarrassed. Three of the boys near them took the brunt of the hit. One of them was knocked out flat, the other two were making groans which were turning into screaming. Templeman was pale as a ghost. Fifty Pence, bandaged, strutted in and stopped to look at the carnage and dropped his jaw.

Blane dropped the small metal girder he was holding left on the ground, and slowly walked out, his expression of anger slowly turning into "What did I just do" fear.

Avril cheerily walked out of the bathroom and looked at Blane who was shaking, pale and wide-eyed. "Oh my god, what happened?" she exclaimed.

"I 'fink I just...I just..."

"What? Please tell me!"

"I 'fink I smashed a desk...over...like a buncha...people...in class..."

Avril put her hands over her mouth. "Oh my god...why?"

"I dunno it was...one of that Daisy chick's friends...Daisy ain't here right now but her friends...they were sayin me and you would be great together because we're apparently...dorks..."

Avril: "Me and you dorks? Who said that?"

Blane: "Ya know that blonde chick...the black chick that sit next to each other?"

Avril: "Yeah?"

Blane: "It was 'dem. God, I don't feel well I need to sit down."

Avril: "Hold on, let me run for some help!"

Avril ran down to the class to inform Templeman who had passed out.

She witnessed the carnage of groaning and screaming boys, the two girls in question fretting over having bits in their hair, and the rest of the class stunned. Avril's desk was exactly what it was, neat and intact with pencil case and books exactly where she left them.

She didn't know where to go, so she ran to Blane and held him up and the two walked to Flatley's office, where she informed them of what just happened. The counselor was informed, and Blane was taken home. All Avril could say walking back into the room was...

 **Ouch.**


End file.
